


You Can Find Me In The Moon

by Maraudersobsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudersobsessed/pseuds/Maraudersobsessed
Summary: Hi:) this is a marauders story and my first time sharing my writing
Relationships: Jily - Relationship, blackinnon - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	You Can Find Me In The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: abuse and family issues

Chapter 1 Grimmauld Place  
9/17/1971

“Sirius Orion Black! Get down here this instance!!”  
Despite his mother, Walburga’s, irrational screams nothing was getting on Sirius Blacks bad side. September 17,1971 Sirius would finally be at the place of his dreams, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Here he would be free from all of his troubles at home with his absolutely insane family. At Hogwarts there was no constant bickering, screaming, being cursed by his parents, house elf heads on the wall, and no more constantly being told “toujours pur,” or always pure. All day everyday it’s always Sirius no associating with mud bloods or impure breads, Sirius head up, Sirius bring honor to your family, Sirius your from the most well respected wizarding family, the most Ancient and Noble House of Black! To prevent his mother from any further nagging he begins to make his way down the ancient wood stairs, not even the grimy, dark aroma of Number 12 Grimmauld place good put a damper on Sirius unusual good mood. When he made it to bottom of the stairs he was greeted with what seemed to be the opposite of a pleasant surprise. His younger brother, Regulus, stood starring at him with his large round eyes fixated onto Sirius’ slimmer, but the same icy blue colored eyes. They had gotten on ok, Sirius always took the blame for his brother even if it meant a good yelling at, or worse, but it was worth it if it meant Reg was ok. Yet today Regulus mood was different, a lot colder. Regulus wanted nothing more that to be at Hogwarts, after all who could take the blame for Regulus while Sirius was away. There was nothing he hated more than being left out, and all of the Black family kids were at Hogwarts, my deranged cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa, and there less deranged sister Andromeda. The others Sirius couldn’t bare to deal with, but Andy she was the best! She didn’t believe in all that toujours pur stuff! Mother called her the Black families black sheep. Maybe, she is right, but he didn’t care! Andy told him all about muggle music, his personal favorites were Queen and David Bowie! Andromeda knows this and always secretly sends records. When he asked how she knew about all of this muggle stuff, because at any of the Sacred 28 wizarding houses it was forbidden Andy said it was a friend who told her. Even though Sirius was eleven he knew she had lied. For the last year there had been rumors Andromeda had been dating a 7th year Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks. I wish her sisters were like her, but they are the total opposite! Sirius wanted to be like Andromeda, he could never stand up to his family like Andy does. Could he? His dreams of what could possibly be were interrupted by his fathers appearance from around the corner.  
“You coming dear brother?” If Sirius hadn’t been so use to his mother’s abuse the slap around the back of the head for this comment would have bothered him.  
“Wouldn’t miss it,” a sly smile started to show up on his little brothers face. There father grabs Regulus in a firm grip around the arm and his mother grabs him with her wand free hand. Sirius began to contort and swerve as the world begin to practically turn inside out. Appertaining had never been enjoyable, but after using this as a way of travel for years you’d think you’d get use to it. Wizards under the age of 17 can’t appetite, but if you have a firm grip to an overage wizard then you can go with them. When he begins to regain his sense of self he looks up at the sign that reads “Kings Cross Station.”


End file.
